


A Moment To Breathe

by Sirenswhisper



Series: Crime and Cuddles [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Omega Legolas, Top Legolas, these boys are kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6452152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene that fits into chapter six of 'Something New'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment To Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't intend to write this but I had writers' block while writing chapter 7 of 'Something New' so I worked on this to get through it. 
> 
> I also wrote it because I've managed to get my friend hooked on this pairing.

Once Lethuin was blindfolded and tied down Legolas took a step back and admired the beta’s submission to him. He waited until Lethuin stopped fidgeting and then looked into the still open box at the end of his bed. He glanced at Lethuin, face down on the bed, and back into the box. His fingers skimmed over the assembled toys and restraints as he tried to decide whether they were ready for something new. 

“Do you trust me?” Legolas asked. 

“Completely. Now hurry up!”

That was all Legolas needed. He grabbed the paddle from where he’d hidden it at the bottom of the box. Then settled himself beside Lethuin’s thighs.

“I won’t have you talk to me like that. Do you understand? I expect your loyalty and respect. Nothing less.” Legolas trailed his hand from his beta’s neck all the way to the end of his spine. 

Lethuin’s breath hitched but he made no other sound. Legolas smirked and brought the paddle down for a test strike on Lethuin’s bottom. A startled gasp followed. 

“Legolas?” 

“I said, do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Better. Now, I want an explanation for the stunt you pulled earlier.” Every time he’d closed his eyes on the drive back he’d seen Lethuin refuse to listen to Feren’s orders and then Legolas’ own to stand down. Instead, he’d taken a shot at Bolg and while the bullet had pierced the alpha’s shoulder he’d also drawn unwanted attention. 

“I’m was trying to ensure your safety, sir,” Lethuin said. 

Of course he was. It didn’t calm the fear in his veins to knows that his beta had done it to protect him. He may have drawn the attention away from Legolas but he’d turned himself into a target. Next time Bolg might very well choose to attack Lethuin to get to Legolas. After all, even Bolg would know that Thranduil’s protection of Lethuin was far less than that he extended to Legolas. Less even than Meludir received. 

Legolas gave Lethuin another strike with the paddle on the same spot as before. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Lethuin said. 

“Sorry for what?”

“For not backing down when you told me to. For yelling at Feren and Elros when they dragged me away from you. For almost getting injured,” Lethuin said. 

“Injured? Is that what you think would have happened if I hadn’t pushed you out of the way? You would have been killed!” Legolas laid strike after strike onto Lethuin’s bottom and upper thighs. 

“It won’t happen again!” 

“It had better not…. or I’ll have you reassigned,” Legolas said. 

“No, please! Please don’t part me from your side.”

Legolas set the paddle down and trailed his hand across Lethuin’s shoulders. The tension he found there had him applying pressure until his beta relaxed. 

“I won’t need to as long as you remember that you’re mine.” Legolas leaned down and nipped the back of Lethuin’s neck. He felt a shudder run through the body beneath his mouth, and wondered what it felt like to be owned by an omega. He couldn’t tell if it was lust or shame which stained Lethuin’s skin Legolas’ favourite shade of pink, but it pleased him regardless. 

Lethuin let out a whine and tugged at the ropes binding his wrists to the headboard. 

“Do you want more, my sweet bitch?” Legolas asked. He sat back and reached for the paddle. 

Lethuin let out a whimper as soon as he lost Legolas’ touch. 

“Need you.” Lethuin’s voice was a whisper silenced further by the pillows. 

“Louder or I’ll continue.” Legolas brushed the paddle against the reddened patches of Lethuin’s bottom. 

Lethuin jerked and then settled. 

“I need you. All of you. Inside me. Please,” Lethuin said. 

“Have you earnt me?” Legolas asked. 

“No.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“I don’t deserve you,” Lethuin said. 

“That’s not what I asked you.” Legolas brought the paddle down onto Lethuin’s bottom until it was all red and Lethuin was sobbing. “Have you earned me now?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Lethuin said. 

Legolas put the paddle back in the box and untied Lethuin’s wrists. He left the blindfold in place as he pulled his beta into his arms. 

“You’ve earned anything you want. Thank you for being so perfect.” Legolas pushed the hair out of Lethuin’s face and smiled as he was clung to. “Tell me what you want me to do   
to you.”

“Take me. Make me scream. Cover me with marks, please!”

Legolas answered by biting Lethuin’s shoulder and received a gasp in his ear. He laid Lethuin back down onto the bed; but on his back this time. Lethuin whimpered at the feel of sheets against his sore bottom. 

Legolas glanced at the draw in his bedside table and then decided not to use commercial lube. He was wet enough for both of them. He undressed quickly and threw his clothes onto the pile of Lethuin’s. 

“Do you want me to tie your hands again?” Legolas asked. 

“Please.” Lethuin’s mouth was parted as he waited. 

Legolas kissed the inside of each of Lethuin’s wrists as he retied them to the headboard. He knelt over Lethuin and ran his tongue down his beta’s left arm to his shoulder. There he nipped along to the hollow of his neck. He bit and sucked at the spot until he was sure that the mark would stay for a few days. 

He skirted his hands over Lethuin’s chest his hip bones. There he dug his fingers in and closed his mouth of Lethuin’s. The kiss was rough as Legolas devoured the mouth that as good as belonged to him. 

His hands left Lethuin’s hips to urge those spread legs to pull up, then he settled between them. With a grin he sat back and looked down at the hard lines of the beauty beneath him. 

“Don’t stop,” Lethuin said. 

“I should get you a collar so the world knows that you’re mine.” 

Lethuin shivered. Legolas reach inside his own hole and scooped out the slick brought by arousal and pushed it inside Lethuin. Lethuin moaned at the intrusion and Legolas only spared a few moments to prepare him before he scooped up more slick to coat his cock in. 

“You ready for me?” Legolas asked. 

“I need you. Hurry!”

Legolas slammed inside Lethuin and groaned at the tight heat. A cry left Lethuin’s mouth and his body tensed. Legolas gripped the sheets to force himself to be still while Lethuin adjusted. It was easy for him to forget that Lethuin’s body didn’t naturally take to being filled with the same ease as Legolas’ did. 

Lethuin wrapped his legs around Legolas’ hips and urged him on with his heel. Legolas pulled part of the way out and then thrust all the way back in. Lethuin’s groan urged Legolas on and he set a slow pace for them. He wanted to go faster but held back to enjoy Lethuin’s gasps and moans. 

“More!” Lethuin said. 

Legolas smirked and pulled out completely. The loss was clear across Lethuin’s face as he strained against the rope that bound him. 

“Please, Sir, make me scream,” Lethuin said. 

Legolas slammed back into him and Lethuin did scream. He set up a brutal pace and it didn’t take him much effort to find the spot that drove his beta wild. Cries fell freely from Lethuin’s mouth and danced through Legolas’ mind like the sweetest music. 

Lethuin came first and the tightening around Legolas pulled him to orgasm. Legolas slumped onto Lethuin and they took a moment to just breathe. 

“I love you,” Lethuin whispered. “Want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Legolas pushed himself up and pulled out of him. The silence around them became dense as he untied Lethuin’s hands and then removed the blindfold. Instead of chucking the bondage items onto the bed beside them like he usually did he got up and put them away properly. 

“Legolas?” Lethuin asked. 

“What are you trying to say?” Legolas asked. 

“What do you mean?” Lethuin sat up and rubbed his wrists. 

“I mean that you’ve been saying stuff like that a lot lately and I want to know why,” Legolas crossed his arms over his chest and tried to ignore the craving to take Lethuin into his arms. 

“Because I love you, and if you don’t love me that’s fine but if I can I would spend the rest of my life at your side.” Lethuin raised his chin and Legolas was the first to look away. 

“Ok.” Legolas returned to the bed and dragged Lethuin into his arms. “I haven’t thought about it, about us like that, but perhaps I will have to soon.”

“I don’t want to push you into anything.” 

“You won’t, because you’re Mine and we won’t be doing anything until I’ve decided it.” Legolas grabbed Lethuin’s chin and stared into his eyes. “But I think it’s time we adjusted our agreement. From now on you’re not to take any lovers other than me and I will do the same.” 

“Are you making a commitment to us?” Lethuin asked. 

“So it seems. Don’t tell my brothers or I’ll never hear the end of it.” Legolas leaned in and kissed Lethuin. 

Lethuin ran a hand through Legolas’ hair and gripped his arm. When they pulled apart he rested his head against Legolas’ chest and matched his breathing to the heartbeat there.


End file.
